


A Future for Him

by Champagne- and- Chocolate (Obsoletebish)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, This is a lil bit of cuteness for the day 6 prompt, bederia, bederiaweek, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsoletebish/pseuds/Champagne-%20and-%20Chocolate
Summary: Bede receives some life changing news from his dear Gloria
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	A Future for Him

**Author's Note:**

> Bederiaweek Prompt 6: Future

Bede is 23 when his wife timidly comes up to him with a paper slip from the doctor and a cautious smile on her face. Gloria had been ill for the past three weeks, unable to stand the smell of her favorite curry, and having odd vomiting fits at night. She had insisted she was fine but, Bede was not buying into that and set her up a doctors appointment. (He refused to admit it however, he was frightened. He couldn't lose her, not his Gloria, not the one good thing he had.)

"What did the doctor say?" He asks with a tremor in his voice and shaking hands. Gloria says nothing. Simply hands him the piece of paper with eyes just starting to water and her smile quivering.

Fear strikes him. What was so bad she couldn't tell him herself!? Taking the paper from her, careful not to tear it, he hurries to read it. He barely registers what exactly he's seeing he's so out of sorts. The whole thing is black with a small shape in the centered in the middle. He frowns. This didn't tell him anything! Was she trying to pull a prank? Why would she give him this!? He turns to ask her what the fuck she'd just given him when it hits him.

_It was an Ultrasound._

That small shape in a sea of black was their baby. Their _baby_....

Bede can feel tears well in his eyes as he meets Gloria's wet ones. She's beaming to the best of her abilities through her tears and Bede's heart melts. This beautiful woman was the mother of their _child_.

"We're going to be parents," She whispers, hands set on her still flat stomach.

"We are," He chokes before moving to hug her tight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's two a.m when something startles Bede awake. He grumbles and groans; prying sleep crusted eyes open.

Gloria is hovering over him. Looking quite sheepish might he add. The heavy mound of her stomach pressed against his arm. Squinting up at her he wonders why she had woken him. Nothing was obviously seriously wrong, she was far too calm for that to be an issue.

"Did you need something, dearest?" He rasps, still mostly asleep, rubbing at his tired eyes.

Gloria chews at her lip. Hand rubbing small circles on her belly. A nervous habit she'd gained since she'd first started showing. Which he had to admit was an upgrade from her previous habit of chewing on the end of one of her dreadlocks. But Bede is well aware she wants something and she's too afraid to ask him for it. Though he's not sure why.

Bede waits patiently, reaching for her hand, and starting to rub comforting circles over her wrist. He's fighting off sleep. He'd had to deal with a fairly long line of challengers that day and he was exhausted.

"I...I want chips and coconut curry... with pickles," She mumbles.

Bede's stomach twists with disgust. It wasn't the first time her cravings had made his stomach turn but, this took the cake as one of the worst things she'd asked for.( Topped only by her lunch request two weeks ago of whipped cream curry with ketchup..) However he would get her what she wanted without complaint ,though, there was one small problem with her request.

"Love, we don't have any chips," He murmurs, yawning widely until his jaw popped. Gloria pouts, lower lip popping out to add to the sad yamper look she was directing at him full force.

"The chip shop down the street is open." 

Bede stares hard at his wife and she smiles innocently, hopefully. With a heavy sigh he rolls himself out of bed. Gloria's squeak of pleasure ringing happily and almost making it worth it...almost. The things he'd do for this woman.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's 5 a.m the day after his 24th birthday and Bede is wide awake sitting at Gloria's side full of nerves and excitement. The time had come, their firstborn was ready to come into the world.

Gloria is clutching his hand tightly, brow furrowed, concentrating on the breathing exercise the nurse is guiding her through for the panic attack she was suffering. She had gone into labor about 7 hours ago now and she was progressing well according to her doctors. Though, she hadn't been doing quite so well when they'd first gotten to the hospital. She'd been run thin by the painful contractions and only calmed once they could finally administer the epidural. His dear wife did not handle pain well at all, she had no tolerance for it.

"You're doing so well Ms. Gloria," The nurse coos, a soft encouraging smile on her face," It won't be long now til your little one arrives and we can put all this behind us for better things, yes?" The woman pats Gloria on the leg then sweeps out into the hall.

Bede feels shaky in the aftermath of the revelation. Their baby will be here soon. They'll be able to finally hold them, love them, talk to them, teach them. Frankly, he's terrified. 

He can hardly remember his parents. Their just vague memories of pats on the head and muffled bedtime stories. The only memory that really sticks with him was the day of their death. A plane crash ripping them from him along with 100 other unfortunate souls. The news delivered by a solemn police officer before he was swept off into the foster care system.

Gloria grunts beside him and it drags him from his thoughts. Her grip is tightening and she's tearing up once more. He knows she's overwhelmed and afraid, knows she's been dreading childbirth no matter how much she loved their child and wanted to hold them. He can't say he blames her. He'd been even more scared in her place.

"The nurse in right, dearest," He whispers, "You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you." Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze he leans forward to peck her forehead.

Gloria makes a soft irate noise that clearly said she's much prefer him to shut his trap and leave her be. While once he would have taken offence to that he simply sits back in his seat, hand still in hers.

It's another three hours of anxious grunts, tears, and panic attacks before Gloria delivers their child.

There's a high pitched squeaking shriek as their baby girl is placed onto Gloria's chest. Her tiny hands flailing, her little face scrunched in displeasure, Bede hasn't ever seen a more beautiful sight.

"H...Hello sweetie! O..oh oh! You're so tiny! My little Rose," Gloria about chokes on her words as she cradles their daughter, their Rose, tears streaming down her cheeks and love swelling in her eyes.

Watery eyes turn onto Bede as Gloria beams. She beckons him closer for him to have a better look at the child and his heart feels fit to bursting. He had his own little family now. He could scarcely believe it. But everything was perfect and in a few moments ,when he held his daughter for the first time, he'd bawl harder than both Rose and Gloria combined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed! Don't know if I'm going to do anything for day 7 since its a free day but, we'll see.


End file.
